


Dinner For Two

by melanie_bxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comfort, Confident Harry Potter, Couch Sex, Draco Malfoy Has Long Hair, Draco Malfoy likes sappy Harry Potter, Draco doesn't believe in fate or destiny, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Sexual Content, Fate & Destiny, Flirty Harry Potter, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Hair-pulling, Harry Potter Has a Saving People Thing, Harry Potter in a suit, Harry Potter is a Good Boyfriend, Harry Potter is a sap, Harry Potter save Draco Malfoy again, Humor, Hung Harry Potter, I Tried, Kissing, Luna is wise, M/M, Minor Injuries, Muggle Technology, Neck Kissing, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, Pansy got to second base with Hermione, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Promises, Rimming, Ron is also wise, Rough Kissing, Shy Draco Malfoy, Smut, Tall Harry Potter, Truth or Dare, What am I even tagging, Wrackspurts, lots of kisses, mention of that, not totally but the ships in this fic are, oops sorry not sorry, or his attempt to be flirty, or so and so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanie_bxx/pseuds/melanie_bxx
Summary: “I don’t believe in fate or destiny or whatever you said that’s going to happen to me today, Luna, and have you or Ginny seen Pansy?”“We haven’t seen her since morning, but Draco, the Wrackspurts told me-…” Luna replied“I’m at the restaurant now, I’ll call you later, don’t worry, I’ll call you, promise, bye Luna”Draco doesn't believe in fate, but not until Pansy bailed on him and he met Potter again did he actually believe in it now.





	Dinner For Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drarry_dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_dreams/gifts).



> Kind of based on one episode of Will and Grace where Grace grabbed a stranger so their gang could have a table there, I got ideas from the most simple things I swear lmao  
> A gift for @/drarry_dreams, happy belated birthday Cyn, I'm sorry it came this late lmao, happy birthday anyway uwu ily  
> Unbeta  
> Enjoy this fluff and smut and humour, I tried lol

“I don’t believe in fate or destiny or whatever you said that’s going to happen to me today, Luna, and have you or Ginny seen Pansy?” Draco talked to his phone while running under the heavy rain, luckily he has got his charm on

“We haven’t seen her since morning, but Draco, the Wrackspurts told me-…” Luna replied

“I’m at the restaurant now, I’ll call you later, don’t worry, I’ll call you, promise, bye Luna” He reassured her, he would call her later, but not right now, because he was late

“Hi, is my table ready?” Draco rushed in the restaurant as soon as he arrived there, his long hair was disheveled even though it was braided carefully, Luna did it, but he didn’t rush here because of the rain, he ran here because he was late to dinner with Pansy, it was their annual dinner every month to gossip about their lives, he didn’t remember how or when it started but he only knew that they still do it until now, this month Draco had found a new restaurant nearby, it took them ages to book a spot here, it got popular so quickly, the restaurant was famous for its steak and wine, and of course Draco has to have a taste of that

“What’s your name, sir?” The small blonde girl asked him

“It’s under the name Draco, Draco Malfoy” He said and watched the receptionist look for his name

“Ah yes, it’s here, table for two”

“Yes, that’s me” Draco smiled brightly and was about to step in but the receptionist stopped him

“I’m sorry, we can’t let you sit down if your date isn’t here” The girl said and Draco gaped at her

“What do you mean? I mean she will be here soon, and she’s not my date”

“We’ll take you to your table once your date is here” The girl added “Our restaurant is very crowded so we can’t let you in if—…”

“Yeah, I know, if my stupid date hasn’t arrived yet” He rolled his eyes, fine, Pansy could be considered as his date anyway, he couldn’t care less, he turned around, looking for his stupid friend, Pansy always liked to make an entrance, but they agreed they would be here at 8, now it was half past 8 and Draco hasn’t seen her yet, the _cow._

*

“So my friend _has_ to be here or else I won’t get in the restaurant at all?” He approached the receptionist again after five minutes, Pansy still hasn’t arrived and he was getting hungry, he hasn’t eaten all day so he could try the steak here and _hell_ he was hungry he could eat a dragon, not that he would, but he could

“Yes, sir, she _has_ to be here”

“Oh, come on, what difference does it make if you get a seat for me now or when my date gets here?”

“Because we never have one person sitting at a table for two, sir, so when your date is here, I can find you a table” The girl explained and Draco groaned, walking away to the bar outside

“Okay so I only need one person” Draco pulled his phone out as soon as it buzzed, Pansy was calling him

“ _Pansy you cow”_ He snapped into his phone once he answered

“I am _so so so_ sorry” Pansy said “But look, I met Granger at the library today”

“Granger? Wait, you were at the _library_?” He gasped “So you ditched _me_ , your best friend, to go on a date with the one you had a crush on since Hogwarts?”

“I’m sorry, but we bumped into each other and we talked and she agreed to go on a date with me in a few minutes, she’s like this hot lesbian nerd, Draco. Do you know how rare that is?”

“Of course I know, I’m the hot gay nerd, Pansy” He snapped “So what now? I’ve been waiting months to eat in this restaurant”

“I’m sorry, can I take a rain check? We can do it next time! _Please_? I’m so sorry, you can call Blaise or Theo” Pansy pleaded through the phone

Draco groaned, walked through the crowd “You owe me, Pansy. And why the hell is this place so crowded?” He muttered and crashed into someone on his way through

“Sorry sorry” He said and looked at the person he hit “ _Potter_ ”

“ _Potter? As in Harry Potter?”_ Pansy squeaked through the phone

“Malfoy” Potter’s face was as shocked as Draco’s, both of them stood there staring at each other “What are you doing here?”

“Pansy, I’ll have to call you back” He said and ended the call, he shoved the phone back in his pocket “What are _you_ doing here?” Draco asked back and realised that the opportunity was representing itself in front of Draco’s eyes, his stomach growling at the thought of him finally getting to eat the steaks here “Potter, are you alone?”

“I guess, but it’s because I’m focusing on my job and—…”

“Shut up and hold my hand” Draco said and immediately intertwined their hands together without even thinking, he dragged Potter to the maitre d’s table and smiled

“Hi, my date is here, can I have my table now?”

“Yes, sir” The girl gaped a bit and led the both of them to their table

“Malfoy”

“Shush” He snapped and dragged Potter to their table, once they were seated there, Draco sighed out in relief

“Er, Malfoy—…”

“Oh, right, don’t worry, this is my treat” Draco offered “It’s for being my date”

“Date?” Potter’s eyes widened a bit

“Well, Pansy bailed on me to go with _your_ friend, so it’s partly your fault too”

“What?” Potter asked “Wait, Parkinson went with Hermione?”

“Yeah, on a date, probably right now, and I’ve been waiting for ages to eat in this restaurant” He went on “And I will _not_ let Pansy ruins my spot here, so, can you stay throughout the meal with me, Potter?” He pleaded with his puppy eyes

“Er…I guess”

“Oh god, thank you, and I know we haven’t been on the best term over the years but well, this could be a start, you know” Draco paused as soon as the waiter arrived

“Welcome to _Éclairage_ , my name is Jacob and I’ll be your server tonight. Are you ready to order, sir?”

“Yes, thank you” He smiled gently and skimmed through the menu “For starter, I’d like some tomato soup, and for the main course, I’d like to try your restaurant’s famous steak, for dessert I think I’m going with the chocolate lava cake” He finally stopped and realised he just sounded like a hungry whale, ordering without considering the person in front of him, he chuckled a bit “Oh Potter, where are my manners? I’m so sorry, please, order something too”

“Just the usual, Jacob” Potter said gently to the waiter

“And can I get you two something to drink, sir?”

“A bottle of Chateau Margaux 1787, and that’ll be all, thank you Jacob” Potter said and Draco’s mouth went slack, that was one of the most expensive red wine ever, he only served that to his friends on special occasion, but Potter…the pretentious git

“Yes, Mr. Potter” The waiter nodded “I’ll be right back with your drinks” Then he walked away

“Right, I should have known”

“What?”

“ _Famous Harry Potter_ ” Draco smirked “Anywhere you go, people recognise you”

“Well, it’s probably because—…”

“And you must have gone here a lot right? Seems so” Draco crossed his arms over his chest and smiled “I’m having dinner with the _big_ , _mighty_ _Harry_ _Potter_ , I bet there’ll be an article tomorrow”

“There will, but I don’t read the Daily Prophet anymore” Potter ran his hand through his messy hair and Draco’s breath caught, he coughed and continued

“So, how’s the Auror life treating you, Potter?”

“I actually quit being an Auror a year ago”

“ _What? Really?”_ Draco leaned forward as he was shocked, he was in total shocked, Potter would actually quit being an Auror?

“Yeah, being an Auror is quite…dangerous”

“That’s weird coming from your mouth” Draco snorted

“But how about you, what are you doing? I know Ron and Blaise are a couple now but Ron rarely tells me about anything except for how good of a kisser Blaise is” Potter laughed, showing his white teeth

“You _cannot_ imagine how many time Pansy and I had to shut Blaise up from talking about Ron too much, we basically banned him from saying Ron’s name in our house now” Draco ranted “And oh, I’m…the owner of a bookshop, it’s open for two years now”

“That’s…amazing, you’ve always been a nerd” Potter replied

“Sod off Potter” He snorted “What can I say, after being a Healer and seeing you too much at St. Mungo, I had to quit” He shrugged and crossed his legs

*

“ _Oh my god I’m so full_ ” Draco took the last few bites of his steak and took a sip from his wine glass, no wonder the restaurant was famous for it, the food and the wine were bloody divine, they have been talking about their Eighth year, after the war, and normal stuff about their friends, Draco felt like it was mostly him talking, Potter was rather quiet today and he just looked at Draco eating, which was weird

“You like it?”

“I _love_ it, Potter, I love it so much I could marry it” Draco moaned while chewing on the last piece of steak “God it’s so good” He kept complimenting the food and Potter chuckled “What?”

“Nothing, you just look…quite adorable” Potter answered and Draco felt himself getting flustered by the git’s words

“ _What? Shut up_ ”

“It’s true” Potter laughed again “You’ve always look adorable while eating, if I remember correctly”

“You _watched_ me?” Draco gasped, how the hell did the prat knew how Draco looked while eating?

“Well, we did spend six years watching each other across the hall” Potter looked at him, his eyes seemed like they were hiding something…something Draco couldn’t figure out, he only knew that when those green eyes looked at him, it also stared into his soul, waking up the things he wanted to hide most…his long lost feelings for the bloody war hero

“I-I did _not_ spend my years watching you eat, Potter” He tried to protest but it was just failing, he knew exactly how Potter eat his food, how he was protective of his food if anyone takes some from him, how he loves treacle tarts, and how he always eats food separately, never smashed together, it was weird, Draco has always wanted to ask him why, but no time for that

“Really? Because I remember clearly everyday when I was eating my favourite dessert, pumpkin pie, I always see you looking at me and then looked away”

“That’s not true, your favourite dessert is treacle tart” Draco protested and immediately realised what he did as soon as Potter smiled brightly again at him

“So it’s _true_ ”

“Whatever, Potter, at least I did not have a crush on you or whatsoever”

“I never mention anything about you crushing on me” Potter grinned again, and Draco felt his cheeks heating up “Did you?”

“I—… _shut up_ ” He took another sip of wine and looked away

“Want to play truth or dare?” Potter suddenly asked

“Why? We’re in a restaurant”

“For fun” Potter shrugged “Unless you’re too afraid to do it”

“Don’t underestimate me, Potter, try me”

“Alright, truth or dare?”

“Truth” Draco proudly replied

“What do you think of me?”

“Dare” Draco flushed and switched the option

“Okay, I dare you to say what you think of me” Potter gave him a big grin

“You _git_ , you _tricked_ me” Draco frowned

“Come on, it’s an easy one” Potter nagged him

“Fine, I guess…you’re okay, you’re an idiot most of the time, but other times, you’re okay” He pouted “Is it my turn now?”

“Sure, go ahead”

“Truth or dare?”

“Dare”

“Ah, should have expected that from a Gryffindor” Draco chuckled and looked at Potter up and down, he was wearing a dark blue suit, it was possibly tailored and he looked dashing in it as well, wait…Potter? And dashing? _No way_ , Draco shook the thought off instantly “Hmm, I dare you to…kiss the hottest person here” He looked around “Do you need me to find one for you? Look, that waitress there is quite hot”

“I don’t think I swing that way anymore” Potter gave him a devilish smile and Draco’s lower part was awakened. _Now? Seriously? He slapped himself mentally for getting excited by what Potter said that fast_

“You’re…oh my god” Draco said and looked around the restaurant one more time, he shrugged when he couldn’t find anyone hot for Potter to make out with “Too bad, there’s no man here as hot as me, as far as I can tell”

“So you’re saying I should kiss you?”

“ _What? No! Nonsense_ ” Draco blushed again and reached for the wine bottle to pour himself more wine, avoiding Potter’s eyes at the same time

“I’m a Gryffindor, you know, I won’t back out from a dare” Potter told him

“Wait, I could find someone hotter for you” Draco searched frantically for anyone, _anyone_ that might look hotter than him, but unfortunately, it was just a lot of old men and men that were not as attractive as Draco, and the blonde wasn’t even exaggerating

“It’s no use, you’re the hottest here” Potter shrugged and the waiter arrived with their desserts, which Draco sighed out in relief, finally something for him to distract Potter from

“Ooh _desserts_ , it looks so good” Draco said and started eating, he could feel Potter’s eyes on him, the firm gaze roaming over his body, but he wouldn’t look up at the git, he couldn’t even if he wanted to, the intense gaze was burning him

“Eat, Potter, stop staring at me” He cleared his throat and heard Potter chuckled, then he could see Potter started eating his chocolate mousse from the corner of his eyes.

“God this piece of cake is so good” He moaned softly as he ate the marvellous cake. How could anyone make food this good? He could stay in this restaurant forever

“You’ve always has a sweet tooth” Potter continued eating

“What? How—…”

“Your mother used to send you sweets all the time” This time Draco finally looked up at Potter once again, their eyes locked and the first thing Draco noticed was that Potter has chocolate on the corner of his mouth

“Potter” He called and pointed to his own lips “You have…”

“What? Do I have chocolate on my lips?” Potter said and stuck his tongue out to lick it but it just made the chocolate sauce went everywhere on the corner of his mouth

“No, it’s…” He tried to demonstrate for Potter again but the git still couldn’t take it, Draco huffed and extended his arm across the table “Are you playing dumb or are you _actually_ dumb, Potter?” He used his thumb to wipe the chocolate off but his movement stopped as soon as he felt Potter’s eyes on him again, he stared at the prat and his mouth opened slightly, he couldn’t breath all of a sudden. When did Potter look so charming? But it wasn’t like he was never charming, Potter did have his charms. Pansy had forced the blonde to admit that in Eighth Year, when Potter took off his wet shirt when a few Second Year students hit him with a water balloon on a hot day, Draco had drooled so much Pansy had to Accio a mop to clean it, not literally of course but she always exaggerated the story every time she mentioned it again just to tease Draco. Draco shook off the memory as he realised what was going on, his thumb was on Potter’s lips now and he has never seen Potter this close ever since the day he was brought back to the Manor during the war, he remembered that day clearly, of course he knew that was Potter, he just didn’t…want the git to die.

“You look cute when you’re thinking” The voice brought him back to reality once again and he stuttered

“W-what? I wasn’t…it’s just…shut up” He was about to retreat his hand when Potter caught him by the wrist, he jolted at the touch, Potter’s skin felt so hot. Was the git having a fever or was Draco imagining it all? Probably the second he reckoned

“Is it over yet?”

“What? Oh…yeah, the chocolate is all clear now” He blushed and got back on his chair, he cleared his throat and sipped on his wine “Well, I guess this is it” He wiped his mouth with the napkin and called Jacob, the waiter to prepare to pay for the meal

“Can I have the check, please?” He asked nicely and the waiter nodded, giving him the bill

“Just put it on my tab, Jacob” Potter said and the waiter nodded

“Woah woah _woah_ ” He intervened and stared at Potter with wide eyes “Potter, I _told_ you I’ll pay for this meal”

“Yeah, I know, but—…”

“And I will _pay_ for this meal” He insisted “Don’t pity me, Potter, I still have money”

“It’s not about money, Draco” Potter chuckled and the blonde didn’t know how to react, the fact that Potter just called him by his first name, and not his last, which was surprising, because that has never happened before, and Draco was shocked, he was in utter shock

“Did you just…”

“Call you Draco?” Potter smiled at him “I think it’s time we put the past behind us, right? Let me pay for the bill, I’m—…”

“I don’t care that you’re the big and mighty Harry Potter, _Potter_ ” He snapped at the man in front of him “I made a promise and I will keep it, now Jacob, take my money” He looked at the confused waiter and nodded “I will pay”

“Jacob, I’ll pay, go back to the kitchen” Potter told the waiter and he nodded, walking away

“ _Potter!_ ” He turned back and glared at the pretentious git in front of him “ _I can too pay for the meal_ ”

“Draco, listen—…”

“ _No,_ I will _not_ listen to you, Potter, you’ve been weird all night with the flirting and the looking and the staring and the chocolate and the stupid hair of yours” He babbled “You shut your sexy lips”

“My what lips?” Potter began chuckling

“Your…your _silly lips, you and-and your silly lips_ ” Draco tried to fix it but it was no use, Potter was hugging his stomach and laughing like ana idiot he was

“ _Potter_ , stop _laughing_ at me” He ordered and Potter finally stopped

“Draco, are you sure I’m the only one flirting here?”

“What? _Preposterous_ ” He protested “How could you—I would never, I—… _you_ shut up and let me pay the bloody bill”

“Draco—…”

“Mr. Potter, Mrs. Tampleton is here and she wants to meet you” One of the waitress approached their table and cut Potter’s words off

“Oh, alright, wait for me” Potter told Draco and stood up to walk to the table near the window, where a couple of old people were sitting at, Potter was laughing at an old woman in a fancy purple dress that Draco assumed was Mrs. Tampleton, next to her was an old man that was possibly her husband, Draco stared at how bright Potter’s smile was, he could light up the whole room, hell, even the whole street, Draco has always been swooned over by the bloody smile, he has to admit so. He couldn’t help thinking that this dinner with Potter could be a start of something new, probably a friendship, it was the only thing Draco wanted from Potter from the beginning, from the moment he saw him. From the boy who wore a baggy shirt that was too big for him, to a war hero at a young age, to a charming man in a suit now, and Draco’s heart was beating faster each second, because Potter was walking back to their table now, and he kept smiling at the blonde

“Mrs. Tampleton? I haven’t seen her since my father’s party when I was seven, she still looks the same” He asked once Potter sat down again

“Yeah, she wants to meet the owner of the restaurant” Potter shrugged and Draco nodded

_Wait a minute, what?_

“ _What_?” He looked up at Potter, who was grinning at him “Wait…”

“I can’t believe you didn’t know that” Potter chuckled and sipped on his wine

“ _How the hell am I supposed to know that you are the owner of this restaurant?_ ”

“Well, I kept trying to tell you, but you cut me off every time” The git shrugged and Draco gasped

“That’s why you pay for the bill, _and that’s why the waiter and the receptionist know you_ ”

“Yeah” Potter nodded

“ _Oh my god”_ Draco gasped again “ _Éclairage_ _! It’s French for ‘lighting’, oh my god”_

“Yeah, Luna thought of the name” Potter replied “When I quit being an Auror, I started cooking, and I got good at it, then one day Ron said I should open a restaurant while he was eating my steak” Potter smiled, and Draco saw Potter’s small dimple on his left cheek, he blushed “Then I did…open a restaurant, I just didn’t want to reveal my name to many people, Mrs. Tampleton was my first one to eat here, she loved it so much that she has been my special guest ever since” Potter added “I’m surprised you didn’t realise earlier, I thought Blaise would mention it”

“Yeah I also force him not to tell anything about you when he’s at my house” Draco sighed “I can’t believe you’re the bloody owner”

“But it’s a good thing” Potter suggested “You can eat here anytime now”

“Potter, we’re not even friends”

“We aren’t?”

“Well…I don’t know”

“What are we?” Potter’s eyes twinkled “Arch enemies? School rivals? Boyfriends? Acquaintances?”

“What’s that in the middle?” Draco almost choked on his own spit when he heard those words coming out of Potter’s mouth

“School rivals?” Potter smiled from ear to ear, Draco glared at him and stood up

“Well, it’s quite late, I have to go” He pushed the chair back and faked a cough, trying his best to get out of the embarrassing situation

“Wait, I’ll walk with you” Potter called and Draco stood frozen on his spot, mumbling a curse word

“Fine, but do try to keep up, Potter” He said and heard Potter snorted

“I’m now taller than you, you know” He walked side by side with Potter and realised the hard truth, Potter did get taller, he was probably five or six inches taller than Draco now, _the bloody prat_ , Draco murmured in his head. When they reached the door, Potter graciously opened it for Draco and the blonde’s cheeks went pink

“What a gentleman, Potter” He said sarcastically to hide his sheepishness, as they walked outside, Draco noticed the rain had stopped, but the road was still wet “The Apparition point is just right down the corner, you don’t have to walk with me”

“You know what Ron told me when he became a couple with Blaise?”

“No, what?” He asked curiously, Potter didn’t even answer his question

“He told me to always seize the moment, or else it’ll disappear right away, he’s suddenly wiser than Hermione when he got together with Blaise, they’re truly a good couple” Potter walked along with him closely, his hands in his pocket, Draco walked on Potter’s left, because Draco’s good side of the face was the right side, it wasn’t like his left face was ugly, it just wasn’t better than the right. The street lights were shining above them, the sound of water dropping from the trees down to the grown, and the light from the Muggle vehicle on the road, Draco suddenly felt cozy next to Potter as they walked on the sidewalk

“Well, that’s really wise of him to say” Draco absentmindedly ran his hand through his long braided hair and accidentally picked out a flower, he chuckled “Damn, I _told_ Luna she mustn’t put any flower in my hair”

“I think you look beautiful”

“I…I didn’t ask you to say it”

“I know, I just feel like saying it” Potter shrugged, smiling like a devil he was, Draco felt his cheeks warm again so he tried to walk farther than the prat _and_ -

“ _Draco!_ ” He heard Potter yelling and next he heard a loud beeping sound from a car horn, and the next thing he knew, he was spun around and pulled flushed against the firm chest of the particular Gryffindor prat, then he heard the sound of water splashing, and he closed his eyes, afraid that he would get wet, but surprisingly, he was dry.

_Oh._

“Potter” He whispered and Potter loosened his embrace on Draco a bit, he looked up at the prat and couldn’t speak a thing, because they were being so close again. _Did Potter actually use himself as a shield to protect Draco so he wouldn’t get wet? Why did he have to be such a bloody hero every time?_

“I saw the puddle and the car, so…” Potter looked down at him and for the first time ever, he saw Potter blushed. And hell he was falling for the prat again. How many times have Draco became angry because Potter arrived at St. Mungo injured? How many times have Draco secretly wish he could get over the face that made him have wet dreams almost every day when they were in Eighth Year? How many times have Draco felt like crying because Potter went out to kill fight the Dark Lord over and over again? How many times have Draco’s heart skipped a beat when Potter smiled? It wasn’t time for him to feel shy, it wasn’t time for him to put his pride and ego at the front, it was rather time for him to do what he should have done many years ago but he just didn’t have the guts to.

“Potter, ask me truth or dare” He said, their bodies still flushed against each other, a few strands of hair fell down to Draco’s face

“Truth or dare?” Potter asked softly, green eyes stared into his

“Truth, ask me what I want to do now” He replied, determination in his words

“What do you want to do now?”

“I want you to finish the dare I gave you earlier” He finished and took a shaky breath

“Draco”

“Just shut up and kiss me” Draco pulled Potter’s collar and smashed their lips together, and _fuck_ it felt divine, his body shivering from the sensation, from Potter’s tongue on his bottom lip, and when he opened his mouth, he could taste what Potter had eaten earlier, he could feel the light shining on both of them even though he closed his eyes, he could hear the sounds of cars driving by, but above all, he could felt Potter’s arms around his torso, hugging him, embracing him, his hands on Potter’s collar loosened and he wrapped his arms around Potter’s body, the git’s back was completely wet from the earlier accident, but he couldn’t care less. Draco let out a gasp when Potter grabbed his arse, _fuck, those hands would feel amazing when Potter fingers him._ The prat cupped Draco’s face and deepened the kiss, but just as they were about to take it to another level and fuck right on this street, Draco heard another car horn

“ _Merlin’s fuck_ ” He yelped and jumped away, breaking the kiss off when another car had passed by and splashed water on both of them again, this time it got on Draco’s arms that were on Potter’s back. He locked eyes with the Gryffindor for the million times throughout the night and smirked, knowing that he had just felt Potter’s hard on from his trousers while they were kissing and knew that they were both just excited about this, and god he wanted to feel that inside him right away, he grabbed Potter’s wrists and led him to the Apparition point

“Pansy’s out tonight, probably shagging your best friend Granger right now, so she won’t be back until morning” He suggested “So…want to have another dessert at my flat?”

“Only if the dessert is you” Potter pulled the blonde flushed against his broad chest and Draco laughed

“You _idiot_ , it was already _emphasised_ ” And with that, they Apparated away with a loud pop.

*

“Your house looks so nice” Potter said as he walked in Draco’s house with him

“The light is on…weird” Draco mumbled and yelled when he saw two figures on the couch

“ _Oh my god Pansy!”_ His voice went high and Pansy jolted, breaking off her kiss with Granger

“ _Draco! Why are you here?_ ”

“Why are _you_ here?” Draco snapped back at his friend

“ _Harry_ ” Granger pushed her hair behind her ear and pushed her skirt down to where they belong since Pansy’s hand was under there just a few seconds ago, her face redder than Ron’s hair

“Mione” Harry said, his cheeks flushed, it must be weird for him to see his best friend like this, not Draco, Draco was used to it

“Well this is awkward” Pansy said and Hermione nudged her, Pansy stood up and pulled Draco to the kitchen counter

“I want the house for tonight” Pansy said

“No way! _I_ want it” Draco snapped

“I got here first”

“Well you can do it at Granger’s house”

“And you can do it at Potter’s” Pansy argued with him and Draco sighed, fine, he could do it anywhere, as long as it was with Potter

“ _Fine! You owe me two times now_ ” He glared at her and walked to Harry’s spot

“Harry”

“Yeah?”

“Can we go to your house...? Pansy and…she wants to…”

“Do it with my best mate here” Harry chuckled and nodded, extending his hand “Side Along?”

“Okay” He said and intertwined their hands together

“Bye” Pansy said along with Granger, Draco nodded and waved them goodbye before he Apparate away with Harry again

*

“So…er, do you want anything to drink?” Harry said as soon as they were in his living room, Draco nodded, suddenly it felt too awkward, he felt shy, why did he feel shy?

“Wine is good” He said and Harry turned around to open his kitchen cabinet, pulling out two wine glasses, but before he poured the wine out, he took off his jacket, and Draco felt butterflies in his stomach, how could a man just take off what he wears and looked so _hot_ doing it? Draco turned around, looking around the house, he hasn’t been in the Grimmauld Place since he was a kid, being back here just brought him memories, and not good ones, Aunt Walburga was kind of a bitch, Draco shrugged off his long jacket and draped it over the couch

“ _Harry_ ” He jolted when a pair of arms snaked around his torso and he was being pulled back

“You’re so beautiful” Harry mumbled into his ear and pressed a kiss on Draco’s cheek, the blonde leaned back to get more friction, but he was spun around, he grabbed Harry’s biceps as a reflex and couldn’t react when Harry kissed him, and oh he missed it, he felt like he could be kissed by Harry forever and ever and ever…and _ever_. The kiss became frantic as the both of them began unbuttoning each other’s clothes, Harry’s hands trailed down to grab Draco’s arse and the blonde gasp, breaking off the kiss because Harry was squeezing his bottom like a bouncy ball

“ _Harry_ ” He moaned and heard a low growl that wasn’t his, Draco let out a loud yelp when he was pushed onto the couch “ _Ow! You brute_ ”

“Oh god, I’m sorry, are you okay?” Harry suddenly became so caring and soft, he touched Draco’s head and kept rubbing it gently, it didn’t hurt that much but Harry was definitely making it all better anyway

“You’re a dork” He chuckled “I’m fine, I was just being dramatic”

“Are you really okay?” Harry asked again and Draco pulled him close

“Now listen to me very carefully, Harry James Potter, I have been waiting to be fucked by you for a decade now, I’m not getting any younger” Draco leaned up and mumbled into Harry’s ear “We’re not getting any younger”

“ _Fuck”_ was all Harry said, soon Draco was attacked by the git’s kiss again, this time it was hotter. Harry quickly pulled the last piece of Draco’s clothes off and stopped for a moment

“What are you waiting for?” Draco stared up at Harry but the git stayed still, his eyes roaming all over the blonde’s body

“I’m just…watching the masterpiece, fuck you’re beautiful” Harry smiled and bent down to kiss him again, their body flushed, but Draco pushed him back again

“Why do you still have your trousers on?” He arched an eyebrow and pointed to the bulge on Harry’s jeans “Come on, take it off” Draco felt like they were talking too much and the fucking part still hasn’t come yet, was this even foreplay?

“ _Holy—…Potter_ ” Draco gaped when Harry took off his boxer, _Harry Potter was hung_ , he smirked proudly “ _I knew it”_

“You knew?”

“I have a talent for it” Draco shrugged and pulled Harry by the neck down, their kiss was less frantic and more chaste now, Harry broke the kiss off and began kissing Draco’s jawline, and the kisses were trailed down lower, to Draco’s neck, to his pulse point, to his collarbone and to his sensitive nipples, Draco moaned when Harry licked and sucked on it. Even though the Gryffindor was teasing Draco’s upper body, he could still feel Harry’s hand slithering down and was circling his now lubed entrance. When did that happen exactly? He couldn’t remember, because Draco couldn’t even think right now, not when Harry had pushed another finger in and scissoring Draco

“ _Wait woah hey_ ” Draco frowned when Harry suddenly pulled his fingers out “Why are y—…”

“Get on your hands and knees” Harry ordered, his eyes filled with lust, and Draco found himself yearning for more, the domination, the power that Harry has, Draco wanted it, so he obeyed, the blonde turned and got on his knees, he put his elbows down on the arm of the couch, knowing perfectly what Harry was going to do next

“I know you’re going to say I’m beautiful again so just do what you want now, Potter” He rolled his eyes when he felt Harry was about to speak

“I was actually going to say your arse are beautiful” Harry chuckled and grabbed his globes, spreading them apart, Draco felt Harry ghosting his breath over his hole, then something wet breached through his entrance and Draco arched his back, he leaned forward and moaned loudly

“ _Holy fuck_ , _Harry_ ” He gripped on the arm of the couch for his life, because Harry’s tongue was doing something so sinful to Draco, _so so so sinful_. Harry kept rimming him, his hands pried Draco’s arse apart, going in deeper, the blonde whined, asking for more

“ _Oh god, Harry_ ” Draco cried out when two fingers were pushed in, Harry kissed Draco’s back and trailed the kisses up to his neck, while his fingers were still inside Draco

“I’ll take good care of you” Harry kissed the spot behind Draco’s ears and pulled his fingers out. Draco almost forgot how big Harry was until he felt the head began pushing inside

“ _Oh wow, oh holy w-woah”_ Draco leaned forward as Harry pushed in, Merlin it was huge, he dropped his head and moaned, Harry wrapped an arm around his torso and pulled him flushed against his chest, also pulling him from falling off the couch, Draco felt warm at the action

“ _Faster god damn it Harry!_ ” He urged the man and Harry obeyed, slamming in with forceful thrusts, earning loud moans from Draco’s mouth, he was pretty sure the couch was moving and shaking from it. Harry ran his hand through Draco’s long hair and pulled back a bit, causing Draco to whine and opened his mouth, Harry took the chance and kissed the blonde, plunging his tongue deep inside as he thrusted into Draco at the same time. Draco has never felt so aroused before, his skin was burning from the sensation, sweats were forming on his forehead. Draco moaned when Harry tweaked the blonde’s sensitive nipple, making him break the kiss off

“ _Harry oh god please please please”_ He wailed, his knees have gone weak, every thrust Harry made, he could feel it deep in him, he could feel everything, Harry’s cock hitting at his prostate constantly, then he felt another hand that wasn’t his, trailing down to his untouched prick, Harry started stroking him and that was all it took to get Draco to come like he has never before. The blonde cried out, shooting everywhere on the couch, Draco’s hole twitched and that made Harry came too, his body jerking above Draco, he shuddered and came inside the blonde. Draco’s elbow went down and he collapsed on the arm of the couch, Harry still above him.

“ _Fuck, that was…_ ”

“Shut up, Potter” He replied

“What about Harry?”

“You caught me at my weakest moment” He lied and heard the git chuckled, bending down to kiss Draco on his cheek

“Want to move to the bedroom?”

“I’m tired, carry me” He said and gasped when Harry pulled out, he suddenly felt empty inside “ _Harry_!”

“You _told_ me to carry you” Harry rolled the blonde around, carrying him up in bridal style, Draco wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck to secure himself, feeling unable to hide his smile, he carried Draco up the stairs and they did it quietly, Draco spent the whole time staring at his face. Harry didn’t change much, he just got…more mature, his eyes were still as green as ever, his smile was still bright, his lips was still so…kissable, his jawline was so sharp that Draco’s fingers were touching it unconsciously, his finger trailed from Harry’s ear, down to his sharp jaw, and down to the veins on his neck, Harry turned his head and looked down at Draco

“If I’m not wrong, I’d say you’re smitten with me, Malfoy”

“You wish, Potter” Draco snorted, but his hand kept touching Harry’s face, he was just simply…godlike, beautiful, and touching it now made Draco feel like he was blessed, they locked eyes like that until…

“ _Ow! Potter!”_ He yelped loudly when his head hit the wall to Harry’s bedroom door

“Oh god I’m so sorry” Harry laughed “I was…distracted by your face” He added and put Draco down on the bed gently, the git sat down on the side of the bed and rubbed Draco’s head “Does it hurt?”

“Yes it bloody hurts, Potter” He frowned

“Do you want me to kiss the pain away?” Harry suggested while chuckling

“I’m not _five,_ Potter” He pouted

“Are you sure?” Harry smiled and bent down, planting a soft kiss on the sore spot on Draco’s head, the blonde bit his lips to stop himself from smiling “One more?”

“Sod off, Potter” He said and Harry bent down to kiss the blonde’s head again

“One more?” Harry asked and Draco finally looked at him, the git was grinning like a real prat, but Draco kind of like it, made him felt like a kid all over again

“Five more and I’ll forgive you” He crossed his arms over his chest and looked away, Harry sniggered but still bent down to give Draco a kiss on his head, then a kiss on his forehead, then he lowered down to plant two kiss on either side of Draco’s cheeks, then he cupped the blonde’s face and gave him one last kiss on his lips

“You’re such a sap” He mumbled when they broke off the kiss

“You made me this way, don’t you want to pay for what you did?”

“What do you want?”

“How about…a trillion kisses from you?” Harry’s eyes gleamed and Draco let out a laugh

“Greedy, aren’t you?” Draco asked, pulling Harry down to connect their lips once again as an answer, because he’d want to give a trillion kisses to Harry too, the git was an excellent kisser anyway, it almost seemed that what Luna had said about fate was true, and for once he believed in it.

_The End._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this, comments are appreciated because it gives me motivation to write more  
> Thank you for reading xoxo


End file.
